


A Desperate Cry For Help

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Crying, Cutting, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker - Freeform, Self Harm, Suicidal Peter, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Spiderman, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Who Knows ;), does anyone save him?, sad days man, someone help me, spiderman - Freeform, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter needs help. He knows that. But does he deserve it?





	A Desperate Cry For Help

Peter sat on his bed, his backpack still strapped to his back. He had just gotten home after his Stark Internship, where Tony had taken away his suit, where he finally got the motivation he needed to do it. To finish it all. Filling his bag up with random shit in his room, Peter cleaned his small room. It looked perfect, ready for someone else to move in to. He really didn’t want Aunt May to have to dig through everything, and he wanted to spare her some of the heartbreak of the memories. Looking at his bulletin board, he stared at a picture of him and Mr. Stark, Tony’s arm around his shoulders. If only he could go back. If only.  Putting on the watch Tony had dawned on him, he walked to the bridge. The air around him was dead; No couples walking their dog, no children running around. Just him. Just worthless Penis Parker. It was perfect. From out of his pocket, he pulled out a note. Why wasn’t he crying? Why? The emotions had seeped out of him, just like his tears, of which were flowing down his cheeks aggressively. He needed a fail-proof plan, he decided. The razor burned hot in his pocket as he dangled over the edge of the bridge, the skin on his wrists itching with anticipation. His head screamed at him.  _ Do it, do it, doit, doitdoitdoitdoit! _

Before Peter could do anything, the razor was in his hand and sliding down his wrist. Blood jumped out of his wrist, excited to escape the prison of his veins. Almost immediately, he began to feel woozy. Panic consumed his mind, and he began to sob.  _ Nonononono, I’m too young to die. Don’t let me die, don’t let me die, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. _ A cry escaped his mouth, and he turned on the screen of his watch. One large, red button stared up at me. Tony had told him to only use it in an emergency, and he declared this was one. Even if he didn’t deserve the help. Which he didn’t.

He pressed the button and stood up, his hands out to the side as if they were wings. Tony picked up in the second, his worried voice coming through the watch.

“Peter! What’s wrong?” In the distance, Peter could hear Tony’s suit turning on. 

“Mr-” Peter’s voice choked up with a sob. He shouldn’t have asked him. This was all his fault, all his fault, allhisfaultallhisfault!

“Peter! I’m almost there. Just calm down.”

“Please go away. Please, Mr. Stark.”

Peter muted the call and began to set the note down on the ground. Black spots littered his vision as he began to tip forwards, crying openly. Sobs escaped him, and he lunged off of the bridge as the thrusters from Tony’s suit filled his ears. He collided with the ground, and everything went black.


End file.
